Operation MARS
by ryudaaku
Summary: [BakuraxMalik; SetoxYami;] The vampires and the hunters have been living peacefully, but when human Malik Ishtar arrives, all hell breaks loose. As tensions rise due to the attacks of a madman, Malik and the vampire Bakura must find a way to settle this..
1. Prologue

**Main parings: Yami no Bakura/Malik. Other pairings, although not as centered, will also be included as the storyline progresses. Alternate universe.**

**A/N: Hello, fellow fanfiction writers and readers! glomp After my half-year hiatus of writing fanfics, coughhack at livejournal, I have once again returned! triumphant laughter **

**This fanfic is first off, yaoi. Thus meaning. So, if you don't like it, then kindly hit the back button, and find a more suitable fanfic. (Like my InuYasha fanfic is so not pimping ;) I got the idea from this story when my language arts teacher had us sit and write about anything we wanted for ten minutes or so. I guess that somehow brought out this story. I'm weird. Ja. **

**So, sit back, and enjoy the story, eh? 3 And don't forget to review… Review are the life source of us writers… That and ideas, urges, fangirl/fanboying, and… Whatever. DD Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome.**

**The story may start off as rather confusing… Bear with me ; It'll make more sense once the story settles in, and the characters interact more. For now, enjoy**

**-Operation M.A.R.S-**

**::Transmission Prologue: Landing::**

For as long as the ancient scriptures had existed, there was always an uneasy relationship between the vampire community, and that of the humans. No one knew how exactly it had begun, or even when. All they knew were that vampires were bloodthirsty savages, undead creatures of the night, and attacked with even more stealth than that of the most deadly assassin. Humans lived in constant fear, refusing to venture out at night. The economy and any trust dropped drastically, with one neighbor accusing the other of being a vampire. So it went on, and the government decided to rid the world of the scum…

The vampires themselves were not doing so well, either. Despite rumor and inference, they did not, if fact, kill their victims upon feasting. Merely, they drank a small portion, and then left their victim, still alive, and unconscious. Upon awakening, the victim would feel and remember nothing. When the humans came to accuse the vampires, the creatures of the night only chortled. Such imbeciles, the humans were. Half of them had been deprived of their blood, and here they were, stating that if the vampires were not gone, they would come and attack them. 'Been there, done that,' an aged vampire had laughed. However, their numbers were decreasing drastically, however small the ambushes were. Vampires could live on other blood; it was just that human blood tasted better than others. One drink from one human, one month, they had pledged. Nothing more. However, when humans began barricading themselves in their homes, vampires had no source of the nutrients, and had slowly dropped off.

War ravaged the land, leaving behind a destitute land intoxicated by fear, hatred, and sorrow. Each war led to another, in a never-ending cycle of revenge and beliefs. Many on both sides had lost hope ever establishing peace. The human government had recently completed the transportation of their population to a new, safe haven, and declared the war-torn land a quarantine. The safe areas of land would be called Earth. The land filled with vampires – Mars. The actual planet, Earth, had seven continents on it. Six of them were filled with the fleeing human, and the last continent was home of the vampires.

The move, however large, had been carried out in such a way that none of the vampires had learned of this feat, until it was too late. In despair, the vampires had angrily attacked an empty, nearby village… Or so they thought. The government had left behind a group of the most vengeful humans, who had vowed to hunt and destroy all vampires. The Vampire Hunters were an elite force of humans, skilled in everything they tried.

Centuries passed, and at last, The Dragon, Seto Kaiba, became the leaders of the Purifiers. His cold eyes and ruthless stare immobilized any that stood in his path, be it his enemy, or his own men. Only the Blood Prince had any control over him.

The Blood Prince, Yami 'Motou', was the Lord of the vampires. He had a special relationship with the Dragon, which seemed to luckily have constructed a bridge over the gap of the vampires and the humans. Although it was far from sturdy, that connection had stopped all full-fledged wars. Scuffles and small battles, and on occasions, killings, still occurred, but compared to the slaughter a few years ago, this was nothing.

Strained peace stretched over the land, as the silent, mutual agreement reached the two sides. Of course, there still was the population of Earth to consider. The main ruler of Earth had contacted the Purifiers every so often, to check upon their progress. Only the ruler and his closest circle of members knew about Mars: the regular population had forgotten about it, after all the years. Both the Dragon and the Blood Prince had agreed to keep the peace quiet.

After all, why should they? The two divisions had finally reached the point where everyone at least knew each other, vampire or not. Adding more humans, those that were _strangers_, would only created more chaos. The vampires may even forget their place, and attack the newcomers.

Thus, it was settled. The humans back at Earth would just live in ignorance, while the two groups over at this continent worked out the kinks in their society. At least, that was the plan, until the line of ambassadors arrived.

Fifty years ago, the previous ruler of Earth decided to send a representative over to the other planet, to check up on the events between the two factions. This would have troubled the population greatly, if they had not known of the time difference. A skilled scientist of the humans had finally invented an ingenious mechanism, which could create an invisible barrier. Any object that even grazed it would find itself in an intricate illusion. It would believe it was still traveling to its destination, but in reality, it was caught in a circle, traveling around and around Mars. To travel from Earth to Mars now, it would take an average of two years, which proved plenty if the population of Mars needed to cover their tracks.

That is, until the unexpected arrival of the ambassador's son, Malik Ishtar…

Seto Kaiba was making his way through the barren desert, his cool stare sweeping over the red sand. The days had grown shorter, and the nights windier. Red clouds loomed to the south, and Seto could sense a sandstorm approaching. They should not have traveled out his far, but Seto had his reasons. The next meeting between him and Yami was to take place soon. The Dragon had no intention of missing it… Or Yami.

He inhaled slowly, reaching up to tangle a hand in his chestnut hair. Two days now, it had been. He and a chosen few had been camping for two days now, awaiting Yami's appearance. The other had never been this late… Usually, it was he who was being punished for his lack of punctuality, which always seemed to flux to Yami's will. Sighing, his gaze swept across the area again. Halfway through, he caught sight of a bright, yellow object, hurtling closer each passing second.

"Sir!" Ryuuji Otogi, one of Seto's elite Purifiers, called. "Are you seeing that?"

Seto merely grunted, answering yes. "Have our computers identified the object yet?"

Otogi shook his head. "Not yet, sir. We've classified it as an U.F.O, currently." He grinned. "Hey, did I ever tell you-"

"Not now," Seto cut him off, eyes still fixed on the approaching object. "I want you to check again with Honda. Come back and report to me if anything changes."

Merely nodding, Otogi turned and left. "Will do, sir. Will do."

Seto sighed again, as he squinted slightly. What he wouldn't give for a vampire's enhanced senses. "Holy... Where's Yami when I need him?" He scowled.

"Sir!" Seto turned slightly, as this time, Hiroto Honda appeared. "We have managed to identify it," the brunette reported, skidding to a halt in front of Seto.

"Well?"

"It seems to match the descriptions of the ambassadors' shuttle," Honda said. "It even emits the same wave lengths and all of that. But the strange thing is that whoever is steering this shuttle isn't responding to us. And to top that off, it seems to be completely off course."

Seto blinked slowly. "Have you estimated where it may land, at this rate?"

Honda nodded. "A few kilometers north of this place, sir. We may be able to reach it in half an hour."

Seto nodded. "Then I shall meet it." He motioned for Honda to stay. "Remain here and watch the progress. I shall ride out myself," he said.

"But-"

"MYSELF, Mr. Honda." Seto's tone of finality made the other back down.

"Of course, sir."

Seto nodded again, as he made his way to where his horse was saddled. "Keep watch, Mr. Honda. You remember what happened last time…"

Honda nodded, solemnly. "Yessir."

The sandy-haired teen clutched the shelf, pushing it back even as the books toppled off. Wincing as the items cascaded over him, Malik managed to force the bookshelf flat against the wall, grabbing the rope hanging next to him. Quickly tying the bookshelf to the wall, he turned around, breathing hard. The shuttle jerked from under him, causing Malik to lose his balance and topple over onto the ground. He heard a dull thump from behind him, wincing again. His father… The vehicle emitted and eerie groan, and Malik scrambled over to the panel and pilot's area. Flashing and beeping up at him where an infinite number of buttons and levers were assembled. Biting his lip, Malik cursed his father for not teaching him how to steer this thing… The teenager glanced out the window, eyes widening considerably. They were close to the ground… Far too close.

His hand moved to clutch the brakes, tight. "Please…" Malik's plea was lost when the shuttle jerked harder than ever, sending Malik flying past the controls, slamming against the sides. Vision quickly blurring, Malik crawled back over to the brakes, as more screeches and clashes sounded behind him. Grip tightening on the brake, he pulled it back. As the shuttle came into contact with the land, Malik slipped into unconsciousness, his hand still grasping the brake. The brake that saved his life.

A few miles away, Seto suddenly jerked his horse back as the shuttle appeared, close enough that the colors and the emblem of the king were visible. Gaining momentum, it skidded onto the surface, before slamming down, hard.

Seto ducked his head, burying it against the horse's mane as the sand and debris flew past him.

After the cloud of dust had settled, Seto nudged his slightly unnerved horse closer, towards the shuttle. He approached it, watching silently as the hatch was slowly pushed open.

His eyes registered surprise as a mop of golden, unruly hair appeared, soon followed by the lithe frame of a sixteen-year old. Seto was barely a year older. He watched as the boy stumbled forward, wincing in apparent pain. His gaze traveled around the desolate wasteland before reaching back to pull out another man, older.

This one, Seto knew. He watched with narrowed eyes as the former ambassador was pulled out of the shuttle. Just one look proved that he had died.

Clicking his tongue, Seto maneuvered the horse even closer, until he was only a few feet from Malik. The teen seemed queasy, weak.

Malik stared gloomily around, before his eyes fixed on Seto. "…Excuse me?" he asked, mustering up his strength. "Are you… Seto Kaiba?"

Seto blinked slowly. "Perhaps. Who wants to know?"

The other blinked as well. "Forgive me," he said, bowing slightly, even under the weight of his father. "My name is Malik Ishtar… My father is the ambassador from Earth…" He gestured slightly. "Unfortunately, he was stricken with a disease halfway through the trip. He refused to turn back, so…" Malik bit his lip. "All our medical supplies had been depleted, and the disease was something I hadn't heard of before…"

Seto held up a hand for Malik to stop. He swung off the horse, and stood in front of him. "Does the government know of this?" he asked.

Malik shook his head. "I…I'm not sure," he said. "My father just told me to come along. Said it was all for training."

Seto shook his head. "That I doubt. Your father always knew what he was doing. There must have been a reason for him to bring you to us, at this early of age. Did he leave a note or letter of sorts?"

Malik shook his head again, his brain screaming in pain as the world moved around him. "Not that I know of."

Seto sighed. "One last question, Malik. How much of this land do you know of?"

"…I…" Malik trailed off, slowly looking around. "I've never heard of this place before… Father said it was Ma – " The world suddenly jerked around him as Malik fell to his knees, quaking. "Ah…"

Seto's eyes widened slightly, and he quickly scooped the shaking boy up.

"F-father," Malik mumbled, eyes barely able to open. "W-what?"

"I'll send some of my men to take care of things here," Seto said, mounting his horse and laying Malik in front of him. "Right now, you need medical attention."

"B…" Malik never finished his sentence, as the world finally blackened, settling him into a peaceful slumber.

Glancing at Malik, Seto couldn't help but feel his heart twinge. Malik brought back memories of a certain someone that Seto never wanted to think about again… Sending one last look back at the shuttle, and the lifeless body of the old ambassador, Seto nudged his horse, riding back to headquarters.

A pair of blood-red eyes, and dark brown ones, watched the Dragon ride back, with new cargo.

"That's the new ambassador, then?" The brown-eyed one smirked slightly. "Doesn't look like much."

The Blood Prince shook his head, glancing at the one who had just spoken. "Be thankful, Bakura. At least we're rid of that monstrosity of an ambassador." With that, Yami turned on his heel, walking away from the landing site.

"Hn." Bakura frowned, following Yami. "I could have killed him…"

Yami rolled his eyes slightly, turning to face Bakura. "Could you? I know you, Bakura. You wouldn't have killed him… You know what his death would mean…"

Twitching irritably, Bakura strode past Yami, his eyes flashing. "Let's just get back and tell the others. This proves… Serious complications."

Malik awoke with a start, quickly sitting up on the bed. _What happened to me?_ He clutched his head, wincing horribly. The pain wasn't too unbearable now… It had subsided to a dull throb. Malik took the opportunity to look around the room, noting its bareness. _Jeez… Even a hospital ward is more decorative…_

Whispers and mutters were leaking in from the slightly open door. Malik strained his ears, attempting to catch the conversation. He didn't need to, however. The next few sentences were certainly loud enough that he probably would have heard them, even in a coma.

"Listen to reason! He doesn't know anything about this place, about the way of life here! He hasn't even gone through the Ambassadors' challenge! By keeping him here, the government will know something's going on… They'll send more people here, Dragon. Admit it. The only way to avoid the trouble the newcomer will stir up is to kill him. You know that."

Malik froze, eyes widening. _What?!_

**::End transmission prolouge::**

**Review please 3**


	2. Chapter 1: Madman

**A/N: First: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry this is so late.>>; To make a long story short – school. I blame it on schoolwork, projects, and my lack of motivation to open up Word. –shot- **

**I realize that the prologue may have seemed extremely confusing (and far too long for a prologue) but stick with the story and it'll make more sense. o Additionally, since this is AU, characters from the ancient Egypt arc, and quite possibly the Doma arc, are going to be in here too. Bakura also swears mildly here – but I'm sure we can all handle it. –cough- Also, someone asked me if there would be any YamixAnzu... And that answer is no. It, I suppose quite obviously, will be SetoxYami. Whoo. XD**

**So, here we go!

* * *

**

**-Operation M.A.R.S-**

**:Transmission Chapter One: Madman:**

_Tick tock._

Seto calmly sipped his tea as he watched the boy across from him. Malik had not said a word since he had entered, opting for a stiff nod as a greeting – which was not in the least bit respectful, Seto noted.

_Tick tock._

Malik's hands were tightly cupped around his cup of tea, as he stared blankly down at it. Kill him? What on earth were they thinking here? Why kill him? He had never done anything wrong. Unless...

'_He hasn't even gone through the Ambassadors' challenge...'_

'_...the government will know something's going on… They'll send more people here...'_

He shivered, his eyes closing tightly, as if he could somehow block those words that were all so true...

'_The only way to avoid the trouble the newcomer will stir up is to kill him. You know that."_

"No... No!"

The cup fell from Malik's hands and onto the bed, its yellow color seeping into the sheets. Seto quickly placed his cup down, and yanked Malik out of the already wet bed. "I suppose something's bothering you?" he asked, eyeing Malik.

"..." Malik shook his head mutely, his gaze meeting Seto's for one moment, before dropping down to the bed again. He had to think, clear his thoughts, save himself... The only thing Malik could think of was the million curses he would bestow upon his father as soon as he saw the old geezer...

No. Focus. What about you? You have to survive...

The Dragon stared down at Malik, resting one hand on the other's head. "Excuse me, I believe I just asked you a question."

He was acting like an ass, definitely – but you couldn't blame him for that. After all, being a leader had rubbed off of Seto: including the perks of having everyone obey his every command.

Malik finally looked up at Seto. "Um..."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "Well... I was wondering if you could like, you know, train me to be an 'ambassador' so that way I can go back and you won't kill me... Please?"

Seto took a moment to pull apart the string of words that was like a rapid babble. "...You heard." A flat statement, absolutely not a question.

"..." Malik nodded slowly, his head sinking lower.

Seto could not help it – he broke into a deep chuckle, his hand ruffling Malik's hair. "No need to worry. You just need to stay around here more and learn to ignore the Madman's words. Everyone knows that he's crazy, at any rate."

_Madman? _Of course. The flash of red he had seen as Seto entered the room must have been the hasty departure of the 'Madman'."Um... The Madman?"

"Pegasus J. Crawford is his birth name – but he's too much of a loony to be called anything else. Watch out for him – in fact, be sure to avoid him at all costs. He may act upon his threat himself."

Malik shivered. "All right. I don't think I want to know him anway."

"Don't. I have a feeling one day he will do something harmfully damaging. That man never forgets – nor does he forgive. Another reason why we keep him 'locked up'."

"Oh." Malik desperatel wanted to changed the subject. "So... You aren't going to kill me?"

A snort. "Of course not. I think all that sleep made your head woozy. Now." Seto removed his hand from Malik's head, clapping once. "Mutt!"

A teenager with blonde hair waltzed in, dressed in a white shirt and slacks. He glared at Seto, hand rising up to take off his hat and give his leader a stiff bow. "Ass," he muttered under his breath.

The Dragon ignored his words. "Ah, mutt. Here you are at last." He turned to Malik. "This is the mutt, Malik. He'll be helping you to your room, as well as getting dressed." Seto's gaze then traveled to Jonouchi. "And I daresay you hurry with that. After all... I though dogs could run fast and energetic, eh?" With one wide smirk, Seto exited the room, with one more command, this time for the both of them. "I expect you in half an hour, Malik, outside at the stables. Leave the mutt a chew toy to entertain himself."

"You ass!" Jonouchi called after the retreating figure. "You..." He suddenly stopped when he saw Malik. "Oh... Let's just get you dressed."

Malik paused. "Um... Just one question."

"What?"

"Do I really have to call you 'mutt'?"

Jonouchi's laughter echoed through the infirmary.

* * *

"What?"

The Blood Prince winced slightly at the huge roar a group of 30 vampires could raise – especially inside a tavern.

"Hell no!"

"This is outrageous!"

"A new ambassador? A child?"

"Goes to show you how loony the old one was."

"No, _really_? I'll bet he wasn't as loony as _you_." A punch was dropped, and the entire crowd broke into a fight.

Yami groaned, massaging his temples. His followers had been on pins and needles that past few days, due to his meeting with the Dragon, and the whole thing had just climaxed at this moment. Where was Bakura when you actually needed him?

* * *

Bakura pushed his way through the angry mob in the tavern, plopping down in front of the bartender. He eyed the bartender. "The usual. And easy on the sugar, remember."

"Getting drunk again, Bakura? Not very wise in my opinion." The bartender turned and plunked down a keg of blood. "But then again, I'm not the one in charge."

Glaring, the vampire general took a swig, and immediately spat it out. "What the hell is this!" He slammed the jug hard against the wooden table, the rest of the blood sloshing out and splattering everyone nearby with drops of red.

The bartender had been working at the tavern for countless of years, and had experienced enough of Bakura's 'tantrums' that he was completely unfazed. "Your order, general."

Bakura scowled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "It sure doesn't taste like it."

"Really? I thought a week's old blood carefully preserved wouldn't taste this bad."

The general blanched. "This is one week old! Where the hell is our fresh supply!"

"Most likely the Scavengers are still hauling it here." The bartender had gone back to polishing his cups, his eyes glazing over as they always did in boredom. "Then again, it is Weevil and Rex 1 ..."

"Aw, hell." Bakura reached inside his pocket and flipped a bronze coin to the bartender before standing. "If it's those two, then we won't see them until next year."

The bartender picked up the coin, and began polishing it. "Or later. And by that time, those to will be the only ones left."

Bakura grunted in agreement. "I'll go off and fetch them, I suppose. They are back at the ship, aren't they?"

"Naturally. Oafs probably haven't even unloaded one barrel of blood yet. Such a shame. All that supply of blood the former ambassador collected rotting. Do hurry and bring them back, won't you?"

"What? The blood or the midgets?"

The bartender fixed Bakura's with an amused stare. "Both, if you think you can handle it, general."

Bakura smirked in reply. "Oh, I'll try. Although, when I do make it, I'll expect five kegs of fresh blood – on the house, Noa 2."

"We'll see." Noa turned away from Bakura, and filled another keg for a bloodied vampire.

* * *

"There ya go!" Jonouchi stood proudly before Malik, hands on his hip and an accomplished grin on his face. "_That's_ what I call dressy."

Malik inspected his white shirt, tugging on the cuffs. "Do I have to wear this?"

"You kiddin'? I think it's great!" Jou beamed at Malik.

"Well..." Malik opened his mouth to object, when –

"Oop!" Jou grabbed Malik by the wrist and began dragging him out the room and down the hall. "C'mon, you'll be late – and as much as I love seeing that ass Kaiba get pissed, t'day's an important day for you."

Malik couldn't help but grin as Jou's words. 'Ass' was like Seto's middle name or something by the way Jou used it almost all the time. "But why is it important?"

"You kiddin'? You're the first person t' get a tour here for years and years! Big celebration, man! And besides, I think the big ass wants t' tell you something."

"Oh."

* * *

Seto stood outside the stables, grooming his horse absentmindedly as he waited for Malik. Shadow whinnied softly, leaning in to nuzzle his rider's face gently. The Dragon smiled, turning his attention to Shadow.

The Blood Prince watched the scene from the cover of the nearby trees, his lips twitching into a smile. How adorable, he thought, peering further as he sat on a thick branch.

The horse seemed to sense the vampire's presence as he lifted his head in the direction of the trees. Immediately, Seto was on the alert. "Show yourself," he commanded, as Shadow began to make his way to the tall oak where Yami was hiding. "Now."

Yami smirked, dropping down from the tree and directly in front of Shadow. The horse never flinched. "A noble steed to have there, Dragon," he said, nodding at Seto. "Better than any of your scout parties."

"If I recall, scout parties aren't needed anymore – not since our compromise – one that you have vowed to keep. Prince." The last word was spat out.

Yami blinked, a smirk spreading across his face. "You seem testy today, Dragon. Allow me to relieve you. I never mentioned breaking our alliance; just complimenting your horse. As the leader, I am surprised that you haven't heard one of those before..."

"Yami..." Seto growled, walking towards the other.

"Excellent. First name basis at last... Seto." Yami beamed innocently at Seto. "Now, I must speak with you. Our meeting date has long since passed."

"...I must meet with someone, though," Seto protested, albeit half-heartedly.

"Meet them later. I haven't seen you in so long, Seto. I miss you." Yami smirked teasingly, tugging Seto.

"Oh..." Seto sighed, giving in. "Some day, I'll overcome that odd persuasion charm all you vampires have. Honestly." He turned to pat Shadow on the head, who was calmly grazing at a patch of grass, as if the Dragon and the Blood Prince had a rendezvous like this every day. "When Malik – the sandy boy – comes out, I want you to lead him to the ship's site, understood?"

Shadow nodded. "Good boy. I trust you to that."

Seto sighed, giving Shadow one last affectionate pat, before facing Yami. "All right."

* * *

_Clip, clop. Clip, clop. _

Malik sighed, wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck and burrowing his head into the horse's mane. He was still tired, and the heat was making him woozy again.

As if sensing Malik's mood, Shadow quickened his pace, running so that the wind was whistling by them.

"Thank you," Malik murmured as the wind whipped by them. He felt cooler, and he managed to focus on the site they were approaching. "Hey... It's my father's ship!"

Bakura grunted, placing the last barrel from the ship and into the cart. He had already dismissed Weevil and Rex, giving each a sharp thwack to the head for dawdling. It was as he believed: You can never rely on anyone but yourself.

"Hn." Bakura dropped the barrel onto the cart, lifting his head in time to see a black horse kicking up the dust. "What the hell? What's the Dragon doing out here?"

The horse and its rider came in closer, and Bakura spotted that the rider was not Seto, but a slightly familiar face he had seen not so long before.

As Bakura tried to match a name to the face, Shadow reached him, and stopped. Malik looked over the horse. "Eh? What are we...? Oh!" He gaped down at Bakura.

Bakura looked up at Malik, a smirk on his features. Still no name, but none-the-less, if he didn't know it, it probably did not matter. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Speak up now, and quickly."

"Um... I'm Malik Ishtar and the horse brought me here, and um..." Malik became extremely flustered. He heard laughter for the second time that day, as Bakura threw his head back, laughing.

"Malik, eh? Never heard of you before... Therefore, you aren't a vampire, are you?"

"Um... No... Are you?"

Bakura smirked, walking closer to Malik so their faces barely touched. His opened his mouth, displaying his sharp canines that had just grown and enjoying the way Malik's eyes widened in terror. "Of course. But what are you doing here with the Dragon's horse, of all horses?"

"He's here because I needed to speak with him." Malik and Bakura both turned, as Seto appeared, with Yami in tow. "So back off, Bakura."

"Watch who you speak to, Dragon. I can easily rip off your head."

"Again with the threats? Why don't you go and practice them... Maybe then you'll inspire a speck of fear in me."

"...You ass! 3"

A chuckle.

During their argument, Yami walked over to a dumbfounded Malik. "Greetings. You must be Malik. I am Yami, the Blood Prince." He smiled. "Welcome to Mars. Enjoy your stay."

Sadly, that had been the first welcome Malik had heard during his 32 hour stay on Mars.

:End transmission Chapter One:

1 Also known as Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki in Japanese, but I like their dubbed names better. XD

2 I couldn't resist. Noa love. XD

3 And thus, it is established that Seto is an ass. Oh dear. >>;

Rather long, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's more of a character set-up, with slight foreshadowing. Hooray. XD

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
